Might As Well
by Riku Ryuu
Summary: Riku Takara isn't human but no one can tell. She moves to Japan and meets some people at school who take her to see the sick Kagome. She ends up falling in a well and being sent in the past. She meets demons she's never seen before; like dog demons.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first story on here so it's really important to me. I would like it very much if you read it and waited for the next chapter. I would like to remind you no matter what you say in a review I do not write for you, I write for myself...and my cat. So now here's the first chapter of my first story.

* * *

Might As Well

* * *

"Hello, my name is Riku Takara and I moved here from the U.S. Douzo Yuroshiku Onegaishimasu!" I bowed to the class then with that I walked quickly down the middle row to my seat in the back. I swung my bag off my shoulders and dropped it under my new desk then sat down in the chair and tried to act invisible. 

"Well, you're always welcome in my class." My new teacher, Mr. Kakorto, told me. He then switched right into the subject of math. I let his voice blur and looked around.

The classroom wasn't as big as the ones I had at my old school. The desks were set up in five rows of five and only one desk was empty. _'I wonder who's __absent__. Who ever it is must be out sick.' _I looked to the girl in the desk in front of me. The long black haired girl was leaned down and scribbled on her paper. I wondered what she was writing but I didn't want to look over her shoulder so I just pushed the normal curiosity out of my mind. I looked back at the teacher to see if he was talking about anything interesting.

"BlablablaLinerEquationsblablabla." With those words I started staring into space. I already knew all of this section of math so I didn't have to pay attention in order to pass the tests. _'Wonder why I came here, the schools in the states are just as good as the ones here so why?__'_ I was jolted from my thoughts by a paper hitting my head and landing on my desk. I looked to the left, where the flying paper came from, and found a girl with short black hair held back by a golden headband. She mouthed the words read it then pretended to pay attention to the teacher. I looked down to the crumpled paper and gave in with a sigh.

I unfolded the paper and smoothed it out so I could read it.

'Hi, I'm Eri. The person in front of you is Ayumi and the person behind you to the left is Yuka.' I looked behind me to see another girl with short black hair wave at me. I looked back at the note. 'Meet us after school and we'll show you around.' I looked back up to Eri and found her looking at me. I mouthed an okay. She smiled and turned back around. _'Great, now I had to hang out with girly-girls.'_

I spent the rest of the class daydreaming and doing nothing at all. At one point I answered some questions that the teacher asked. The last bell rang and the class got up so I hurried to follow suite. The class bowed together and I did the same. Everyone picked up their stuff and walked out of the room. I leaned down and grabbed my bag then walked out of the door. I looked around to found Eri walking toward me dragging Ayumi by the arm, Yuka following closely behind. I stopped walking and waited for them to catch up.

Eri stopped in front of me and dropped Ayumi's arm and Yuka stopped next to Ayumi. I smiled at them and decided to be the one to speak first. "It's very kind of you to think of showing me around."

"It's no problem at all. We were just going to visit our friend Kagome who's out sick. Do you want to come so we can introduce you to her?" Yuka asked me from her place next to Ayumi. _'Well that solves the question on the empty seat.'_ I thought to myself.

"Sure, lead the way." I moved to let them pass me and followed behind them out of the school.

They led me threw the school yard and past the pink Sakura trees. We walked down the road and up a little hill. We then reached some stairs leading up into a little shrine. I instantly went on high alert for I could smell a miko; two mikos for that matter. I patted my shirt to make sure my necklace was on so that my aura was concealed. _'Why did I have to follow them, I could have just gone home.'_ I mentally yelled at myself but I followed them up the stairs.

We were greeted by an old man that I could tell had no spiritual powers. He was dressed in the usual shrine attire so I made a guess that he was the one in charge of it. I had a quick look around be and found my gaze locked on a huge tree. '_Inuyasha's tree.__'_ I shook my head. _'That can't be right; I don't even know an Inuyasha let alone his tree.' _I pushed the thoughts out of my head and looked at the small house next to the shrine. It had the look of a homely house with nothing out of the usual in it, but it held two mikos. I looked to a small shed on the other side of the shrine and swallowed a scream. The shed called to me for some reason, it tugged at my mind and my body an almost unbearable pull that almost got the best of my when the old man came and took my hand. I was instantly snapped out of the spell that held me.

I looked down to the little bold man that had my hand. He looked to be about fifty or older but his brown eyes showed the fun of a six year old; he looked like he had the energy of a six year old too. His head only reached my stomach and I thought this really funny for some reason I didn't know. _'He sort of reminds me of a dwarf.'_ I mused. I realized he was talking so I tried to pick up his words.

"…….Really kind of you to come to visit Kagome, just follow me this way." He tugged me by my hand so I had to follow him or fall over; he had a strong grip for an old guy. I stumbled after him to the front door of the house and waited as he opened the house. "Tadaima!" he called into the house and dragged me in. I could only do one thing.

"O-jama Shimasu!"

* * *

Okay, so what do you think? I know that somewhere in there is a grammar error but oh well. 

So now that you made it here I would like to congratulate you on reading my first chapter all the way through... or you could just be skipping to the end to find out what happens and in that case go back and read it all please! Oh, I almost forgot, I have notes on the Japanese to English stuff.

Douzo Yuroshiku Onegaishimasu: "Go ahead, be good to me" which is figurative language for "Okay, let's be friends!"

Sakura: Cherry blossom

Tadaima: I'm home

O-jama Shimasu: Sorry for intruding (you say this when entering someone's home)

Now... Review!


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to mention that this story takes place after the fighting. You'll find out more in a bit.

Love to all those who commented, and killer ninja rabbits for the rest. I would like to yet again thank my first reader and my cat, for encouragement, and my friend who I read stories from. I'm a beta for her stories and it makes me feel…nice… to think someone might be happy with my work. Sorry for the late updates, it's 9:20 here and my parents don't know I'm on. Stupid parents blocking my yaoi. Oh well, enjoy.

I do not own anything, so don't yell at me.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

"Irrashaimase!" A person called from up stairs at the same time that a motherly woman walked into the room and said it. I looked at her and decided she was no threat, miko or not.

My hand was still in the grasp of the old man so I was dragged over to the miko. The old man let go of my hand and looked at the three other girls who came in without a word. With a shrug he looked back to the miko.

"This lovely girl came to see our Kagome, so I would like to introduce you before I send her up. This is….."

"Riku." I said, making a decision to not be scared of these people. If the other miko was like this one that all would be fine, I had enough power to fight both but it wouldn't be needed thanks to my necklace.

"Yes, well Riku this is Kagome's mother." He gestured with his hands to the miko woman. I bowed to her respectfully.

"It is good to meet you Mrs.…"

"Higurashi." She bowed back to me and I smiled at her. Mrs. Higurashi was one of the youngest looking mothers I have ever seen. Her hair was a charming raven black that curled agreeably around her ears. She had on a white apron and smelled faintly of baked goods, just like any good mother hoped to smell like. Under the apron, she wore a yellow shirt and a gray skirt that just passed her knees. In all, she was the perfect stay at home mom.

"Thank you for allowing me into your home." I looked around the room and had to admit, it was a charming small house. The walls were cover in photos; just enough to fill the space, but not enough to make it seem like too much. Further down the hall I could see a dinning room that seemed cleaner than was possible, but still lived in. The stairs leading to the upper floors were a nice redwood that was causing me to think like a cat; scratching posts. Even though I had on my charm, my desensitized nose could still pick up the scent of dog. "You have a lovely house." Pleasantries will be the death of me.

Mrs. Higurashi seemed to shine with my praise. "Thank you, we find it a good place to live."

We were all startled when a small boy of seven or eight ran down the stairs. "Mom, is dinner ready?" He paused when he saw me and I could practically see his mind ticking. In the end he chose to ignore me in favor of nagging his mother for food. The little boy was only as tall as the old man; dressing in a blue button-up shirt and brown pants that most likely were his school clothes. He and his mother had the same color of hair, but he had slightly longer bangs that fell around his forehead. He seemed like any little kid and under closer inspection….ah ha! He was a normal little kid.

"Just two more minutes Souta." His mother patted his head and looked over at me. "It was nice meeting you; maybe you would like to stay for dinner?" It was true kindness in her voice, not the tone that told me to get out, but the kind that said I could stay if I truly desired to.

"Erm… No thank you, I have to set my new room in order sometime today and a home cooked meal will just fill my stomach and make me sleepy." I didn't want to stay here for long, the shed scares me. I also realized that my hand wasn't the only think the old man had touched. "Hentai." I hissed under my breath to him, not wanting to be rude to Mrs. Higurashi by slapping him. When his hand moved away I spoke louder. "I would like to go see Kagome then be on my way."

"She's the first door on the right just up the stairs, go on up." Everyone went off to do stuff so I was left to find the way by myself. I climbed the stairs two steps at a time, hoping to get this over with so I could leave; maybe I would actually go unpack.

As I climbed the stairs, the smell of dog got stronger. There was also another scent mixed with it, but I'd never come across it before, so it most likely was a new dog shampoo of something. I reached the landing and walked to the door that I was told Kagome was in. I knocked then opened the door when I heard a girl say to come in.

The room before me reeked of dog. I'm glad I'm not one of those dog haters of my kind, or I'm pretty sure I would have hissed. Other than the reek, the room was nice. A simple bed stood off to the side, the blanket splayed across the top. A desk sat by the other wall and a slight hum came from the computer as a girl with raven hair typed away. She was about my age, but just from the way she affected the air around her I could tell she was wise beyond her years.

"Hello." I said, hoping to catch her attention. She spun around on her rolly chair until she faced me.

"Hi, can I help you?" Her chocolate brown eyes met mine and I stepped back out of reflex. This girl had some serious power. A tickling feeling entered my scenes and I had to work to stop myself from retreating entirely from the room. Wow, some serious power was an understatement, more like mega huge POW power.

"Er…" I tried to remember the question. "Uh…. Oh yeah, I just moved here from the U.S. and your friends thought you might want to meet me. I'm Riku Takara." I bowed to her. I fidgeted for a second then mentally calmed my nerves. I was protected. Pro-tect-ed. Unless I had the sudden urge to take off my necklace and show her my ears, I was a normal human in her eyes.

She bowed back to me. "Kagome Higurashi. It is nice to meet you." She straightened smiled kindly at me. I smiled back and realize that it was possible that I might make great friends with her.

"You t-. " My words where cut off when the window opened and a male that seemed to be the source of the dog scent jumped into the room. He stayed facing the window and closed it so the slight breeze stayed outside.

"You haven't visited our time in so long, Sango sent me to drag you back so she could have some 'girl time'."

He turned around to face the Kagome and our gaze locked. We both stared at each other.

"Oops." His whispered word rang threw the now deathly silent room.

* * *

Irrashaimase : Welcome home

I hope you liked it and I know, I promised to make it longer but it is...by three words. Thanks for reading and if you made it this far... then you must be either really bored or insane. If it is the former, please review. If it is the later...review anyway. Love and huggs!

RR:She's gone girly, get the meds!

I'm not girly!

RR: Right...-sticks a pill in mouth that causes her to go to sleep- Nighty night girly. Because my writer is... naping, I'm in charge. The next chapter will be filled with hot males...and sex...and yaoi...and-

-punches Riku in sleep-

Thanks ( ;


End file.
